Somos Humanos!
by OsarimRin
Summary: Ignis,Robboppy y varias IA'S son convertidos en humanos, PlayMaker y Blue Angel trataran de rescatarlos a como de lugar
1. Capítulo 1

**am...Hola! soy nueva, diganme Osarimí o Rin como ustedes quieran y esta es mi primera historia jeje, bueno quise comenzar con mi anime favorito, Yugioh Vrains. Bueno si hay algun problema de ortografia diganmelo para poder arreglarlo.**

_

Chapter 1

Narrra Ai/Ignis

ah! no maldita sea!! porque demonios me pasa esto!!!!, ay genial ahora estoy en manos de Hanoi, no tengo ni la menor idea que paso con Yusaku para que yo terminara asi! ah... bueno Ignis calmate que se va solucinar...bueno eso espero

Ahora me encuentro en...no se donde realmente estoy, lo unico que recuerdo que paso fue de que Yusaku perdio el duelo y yo sali volando gracias al impacto, mmm...ahora que lo pienso tal vez ahí fue cuando me capturaron, pero solo me tomaron a mi y no al disco. Me puse a mirar en el donde estaba y derrepente vi a una figura robotica...espera...ROBBOPPY?!!

Que hace aqui?! que acaso tambien la capturaron? ah mejor se lo preguntare a ella.

Narra Robboppy

Cuando estaba en casa, senti que mi programa se apago, cuando desperte me desperte me senti algo asustada por no saber donde estoy, para mi ya no es raro sentir emociones ya que AI modifico varioa de mis archivos y mi conportamiento es como la de un humano y no como la de una IA, hablando de IA's, donde estara Ai.

Mientras avanzaba pude ver una figura algo familiar...es... Ai? Vaya hablando del Rey de Roma mira quien se asoma. Me fuí hacercando a donde estaba él, note que no estaba en el disco del maestro y el donde esta?

Narracion normal

Ignis y Robboppy se pusieron a conbersar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-y que haces aqui?- pregunto Ignis con la confusion de que su robotica amiga estuviera en el mismo lugar que el

-pues estaba en la casa, haciendo los que haceres, cuando de repente senti que mi programa se apagaba y cuando desperte estaba aqui, tal vez me capturaron cuando eso paso- respondio Robboppy- ¿y el maestro?- pregunto Robboppy

-bueno, el perdio contra un caballero de Hanoi en un duel master, y pues asi termine aqui, gracias al impacto su disco de duelo salio volando y eso me incluye a mi, creo que ahí fue cuando el caballero de Hanoi saco mi programa del disco- explico Ignis, tambien sintiendose algo angustiado por el estado de su compañero despues de la batalla

-ya veo- dijo Robboppy con un tono un poco triste por no saber nada sobre su creador- bueno tratemos de salir de aqui- dijo Robboppy tratando de animar el ambiente

-si- dijo Ignis antes de darse cuenta de algo- oye...-le dijo Ignis a la robot

-¿si?-dijo Robboppy

-que crees que haga ese cañon o pistola de haya arriba?-pregunto Ignis con voz angustiada, en un dos por tres, el rayo comenzo a activarse.

- _ay no manches-_ penso Ignis

Mientras tanto

Blue Angel al ver a PlayMaker perder el duelo, empezo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo hacia donde estaba el oji-verde, el se encontraba inconciente, tirado en el suelo.

Blue Angel se agacho tratando de despertarlo, siendo inutil ya que perdio el conocimiento. Lo unico aue se le ocurrio fue llevarlo a un lugar seguro, como pudo lo levanto, poniendo uno de sus brazo en sus hombros.

Se dirigio hacia la puerta de la azotea en donde estaban, comenzando a bajar hacia el ultimo piso del edificio, donde no habia nada de nada. Con cuidado, Blue Angel dejo a PlayMaker en el suelo, y se sento junto a el, ahora solo tenia que esperar que despertara.

Con Ignis y Robboppy

Robboppy dandose cuenta a lo que se referia Ignis, el cañon como lo habia llamado el, se comenzo a activar, derrepente el cañon tiro un rayo de color azul, el rayo llego hacia el robot y la IA con libre albedrio. De los dos empezo a emitir una luz blanca, haciendo que la vista de ambos se nublara y que tal vez hayan perdido em conocimiento.

Narra Blue Angel

Despues de dejar a PlayMaker en el suelo, decidi esperar a que despertara, me puse a ver su disco de duelo que ahora estaba en mis manos, estaba algo roto gracias al impacto que recibio cuando salio volando.

Ahora me acuerdo de que el caballero de Hanoi se acerco al disco de duelo de PlayMaker pero ¿por que? acaso saco la IA que siempre esta con el? eso explicaria porque ya no esta aqui. Derrepente escuche unos quejidos, dirigi mi vista hacia PlayMaker que al parecer estaba despertando.

Me alivie por completo cuando empezo a abrir los ojos, penze de que algo mas malo le había pasado y no despertaria.

Narra PlayMaker/Yusaku

Cuando desperte vi a Blue Angel, quien me miraba con una sonrisa, la mire algo confundido ya que no recuerdo que paso despues del duelo, me incorpore en el suelo donde estaba.

-¿que paso?-pregunte yo confundido

-despues de que perdieras el duelo con el caballero de Hanoi, perdiste el conocimiento- dijo ella, luego me fije que tenia mi disco de duelo, que estaba roto, debio salir volando cuando perdi...espera.

-¿y Ai?-pregunte yo por la IA

-te refieres a tu IA?creo que el caballero de Hanoi se lo llevo- me dijo ella

- _maldita sea-_ pense yo- bueno mejor busquemoslo y al caballero de Hanoi- dije yo parandome con algo de dificultad, aun seguia algo debil por el duelo, Blue Angel solo ansintio.

Ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Narracion Normal

PlayMaker se detuvo cuando iban bajando las escaleras.

-creo que te debo un favor- dijo PlayMaker- ya que me ayudaste-dijo el

-jeje, no pareces ser tanto de favores ¿eh?-dijo Blue Angel sonriendo

-no la verdad, pero hare una exepcion-dijo PlayMaker empezando a caminar

bueno eso es todo de el primer cap,en el siguiente capitulo van a aparecer las otras IA's que aparecieron en el primer capitulo de Yugioh Vrains, espero que les haya gustado, bueno chau

 **Osarimí!Rin**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ehhh hola, en realidad mucho tiempo D:, pero buenop, ahora yo me puse a revisar la historia de somos Humanos, y pues cache que el capitulo 2 que había escrito pero que todavía no lo terminaba se elimino y pues creo que a empezar de nuevo ese cap y pues :V tengo memoria de Dori, así que tendré que ver nuevamente como subir los siguientes caps, incluyendo esto Y pues eso tenía que decir**


	3. 2

**Si este capitulo sale pa un mes mas, soy yo quien me olvido que esta historia existe :V, como que me acuerdo derrepente de esto ah bueno comenzamos.**

Playmaker y Blue Angel estaban caminando por los callejones de Link Vrains, estaban algo oscuro y no se veían casi nada.

-¿Huh? - dijo Ángel Azul mirando hacia abajo, por alguna habían huellas de un color fosforescente, luego se agacho para ver mas de cerca, eran huellas de botas

-debieron pasar por aquí- dijo Playmaker mirando las huellas

-pero...¿porque son de color fosforescente?- pregunto Blue Angel girándose hacia su compañero, Playmaker solo negó con la cabeza, el tampoco sabia

.bueno, si eso nos lleva a donde esta AI, sera mejor seguir- dijo Playmaker, Blue Angel asintió.

Luego de un rato de estar siguiendo las huellas ( que ellos creían que podrían ser del caballero de Hanoi que se llevo a Ai), se encontraron frente a una puerta gigante, de color rojo, y que parecía ser puerta de una especie de castillo. Las huellas llegaron hasta ahí

\- entonces...¿esta es la base de Hanoi?- pregunto Blue Angel, girando la cabeza para mirar a Playmaker

\- no lo se, pero hasta aquí llegan las huellas- dijo Playmaker, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta, y luego empujo la puerta con su mano, al entrar, estaba igual que en los callejones, obscuro y sin casi nada de iluminación.

Los dos se adentraron al lugar, habian varias computadoras cerca, la mayoria estaban desactivadas. Siguieron avanzando hasta que quedaron en frente de una maquina gigante.

Playmaker levantó la cabeza hacia el final de esa máquina, era una especie de cañon, parecia que ya habia estado encendido

Mientras tanto (Con Ai y Robboppy)

Ai buscaba por todos lados a su compañera, despues de que quedaran desactivados al ser disparado por ese rayo, cuando Ai desperto, no vio a Robboppy cerca, haciendo que...se preocupara un poco.

Para estar mas seguro de que su compañera no le estuviera haciendo una broma (que tal vez es algo poco probable), empezó a caminar de espalda, miraba a todos lados pero no veia a Robboppy, siguió así hasta que choco con alguien detras suyo, dandose la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con una chica de pelo celeste y ojos naranjas. Ai entro en pánico por alguna razón y empezo a gritar, la chica se asustó y empezó a hacer lo mismo

-espera...Ai?!- pregunto la chica de pelo celeste

-como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Ai asustado mientras retrocedía, aunque termino rompiendo algo que estaba en el suelo- uh- miro despues de escuchar el crujido de lo que estaba en el suelo

-soy Robboppy- dijo la chica, Ai la miro sospechosamente

-y como quieres que te crea si eres humana? o eso creo...- dijo mirandola de arriba abajo, la chica que supuestamente era Robboppy le apunto a un espejo que estaba ahí, aunque los dos se preguntaban que hacía ahí, Ai se acerco a donde le indico y vio de que hablaba- ...somos...humanos?- pregunto Ai desconcertado - como?

-creo que fue el rayo de ese cañon de antes- dijo Robboppy tranquilamente- te pareces un poco al maestro...-dijo ella mirando el pelo de Ai

-si si si si ya me di cuenta- dijo Ai frustrado, alejandose del espejo- y ahora...antes de que empiece a entrar en panico...que hacemos?- pregunto el

-no se- contesto Robboppy- seria buscar como volver a la normalidad?- continuo

Derrepente se escucho el sonido de gente acercándose a donde ellos estaban

-...Run- dijo Ai mientras empezaba a correr y Robboppy lo seguia

-sabes tu voz esta algo diferente...sera porque ahora eres humana?- pregunto Ai, los dos se habian escondido dentro de una especie de cabina

-no lo se, a ti no te cambió la voz- dijo Robboppy- aunque si es muy probable.

-mmm este lugar me parece un poco familiar- dijo Ai mirando a su al rededor

-porque?- pregunto Robboppy con curiosidad

-bueno, se parece a...donde se hizo el proyecto de Hanói- dijo Ai algo... incómodo?

-a si?- Robboppy ya sabía un poco- pero...no que lo habían quemado o destruido o algo así?

\- pudieron haber echo una copia dentro de Vrains, aunque...para que?- dijo Ai preguntandose a si mismo

Con Blue Ángel y Playmaker

\- sabes lo que es eso?- pregunto Blue Ángel

-si lo supiera...no estaria igual que tú- contesto Playmaker, luego la miro cuando había comenzado a reir nerviosamente, Playmaker la miraba algo confundido pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese momento

Los dos, escucharon el sonido de algo cayendose detras de ellos

-que?!...oye!- prostesto Blue Angel cuando Playmaker la agarro de la muñeca y la tiro hacia otra parte, Playmaker no dijo nada, solo miraba hacia el frente

Con Ai y Robboppy (Narra Ai)

Bueno, ahora al parecer somos humanos. Robboppy y yo salimos de la cabina, ya no se veía a nadie así que decidimos salir, aunque no es muy seguro aun...aunque sabrán que somos nosotros? meh no lo creo.

-esto se siente...raro- dije yo dejando de caminar

\- caminar?- pregunto Robboppy

-bueno, en si, ya que nosotros flotabamos dentro del cyberce- respondi yo, aunque...de hace rato que ya no lo hago ya que e estado atrapado dentro del disco, mmm .-.

\- ya veo- dijo Robboppy

 **-asi que tu tambien estas aquí-** dijo alguien detras de nosotros, su voz se me hacía familiar

Era...

uhhhhhh suspenso jajaja xD, ah bueno, me disculpó por tanta demora y si se dije que iba a hacer aparecer a los otros ignis, pero los que han aparecido ahora son solo windy y Flame, y ademas que no se como madre aparecerían :V, ya que en la historia aun estan con los caballeros de hanoi, but, esta es como una especie de línea temporal alternativa, asi que no creo que importe, bueno :V ahora a descubrir como subir esto

Se despide **Osarimí!Rin**


End file.
